


Like a Rabbit- Part 26

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink/Prompt: Somnophilia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 26

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

Remus stirred. It was the tongue against his cock that did it. Definitely the tongue. Wet and sensual. Even though Remus was supposed to be asleep, the tongue caressed and took its time to pleasure him. And pleasure him it did. He had tingles all over, and a hard-on that would not quit.

Under normal circumstances, the tongue’s ministrations would have driven him to ecstasy and back in no time at all. But now, coming out of a sound sleep, somehow the pleasurable sensations were magnified tenfold. His head felt heavy, as did his balls, come to think of it. Remus refused to open his eyes until he absolutely had to. So he lay there, breathing slow as though he might drift right back to sleep at any instant. The tongue was followed by a mouth and delightful suction that surely would have woken him had he not already been mostly awake.

He felt softness against his sensitive lips. Salt and sweat and smooth, smooth skin. Even unconscious, Remus would have parted his lips to grant the cock admittance, but now that he was awake, he eagerly took it. And he opened his eyes, because he could not in good faith pretend he was asleep any longer.

“Awww.” With his mouth still wrapped around Remus’ organ, Sirius sounded severely disappointed. “I was kind of hoping this time…”

Remus swirled his tongue around the head of Sirius’ cock. He resisted the urge to reach around and squeeze Sirius’ arse cheeks. “I know, Honey-bunny. One of these times I might actually stay asleep for you.”

Sirius broke their sixty-nine position to stroke Remus’ cheek with the most tender touch he could manage. “But you look so incredible when you’re sleeping. So gentle and peaceful, soft and sleepy, willing and angelic… oh God, Remus. You’re irresistible.” He pressed his lips to Remus’ temple, and when he pulled back, Remus had closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

Sirius scrambled back into position. And the rest of the act was surreal. Remus’ throat was relaxed and conducted himself with the minimum amount of movement. Sirius, however, was carried away. He sucked and thrust with the same enthusiasm. He hummed through his orgasm, and Remus felt the vibration take hold of his cock. Grabbing and squeezing handfuls of white sheets, Remus found himself on the verge of orgasm as well.

There was a moment just before, when he felt the sensation fill him so completely. Everything went white with overpowering passion. Then he found himself shooting powerfully, uncontrollably.

Remus opened his eyes, blinking at the green satin sheets which surrounded him. It took a moment to place himself there, but a hot body pressed against his side, a hand released his cock, and lips touched his lips. “Wakey-wakey, Lupin.”

Remus gave a weak smile and nodded his appreciation. He lay in bed, pajamas askew, spent and damp with sweat… also a little ashamed. He shivered slightly as a hand caressed his groin.

“You looked like you had a good dream there. Care to tell me all about it?” The hand moved from one groin to another, to a cock less spent than Remus’.

Remus wet his lips. “Now that I’m awake, I don’t really remember it, Severus.” The memory of dream-Sirius sucking him was still fresh… but this pleasurable morning would quickly cease the moment he mentioned Sirius’ name. “But I know it was hot… and I know what you like.” His hand took over for Severus’.


End file.
